Through the shutter
by ladyjellyfish
Summary: Allen is moving to a new town to start attending the Black Order Academy. There he meets his stunningly handsome photography teacher. Can Allen get the stubborn man to notice him or is it even necessary? maleXmale


Allen was standing behind the door number 19, his luggages were in the floor beside him. Nervously he dug up the wrinkled piece of paper from his jacket pocket and made sure he was definitely standing behind the right door before he lifted his hand and pressed the doorbell.  
A cheerful chime echoed on the hall and Allen noticed he was holding his breath.  
Soon Allen could hear something falling over, someone falling over and then finally someone running towards the door.

"Aaaaallleen-taaaaaaan!"

That was the only warning Allen Walker got before he was tackled by a very excited red head who was practically jumping up and down as he hugged the smaller man.

"You´re here, you´re here!" The red head was squeezing him so that breathing had become relatively difficult.

"Lavi, can´t..breath.." Allen´s voice was barely a whisper but Lavi heard it loud and clear, thus releasing his friend from his suffocating embrace.

"I´m sorry Allen I´m just so clad to see you again, It´s been over a year since I´ve seen you and and.." The boy was speaking so fast Allen barely understood what he was saying but knowing Lavi years he had developed a magical skill to understand the man even when others swore he wasn´t even saying proper words.

"I know, it´s good to see you again Lavi. I´ve missed you too."  
Allen cut Lavi of before the overgrown kid would start crying. A playful smile rose to Lavi´s lips and the two men hugged each other. This time no one ended up suffocating.

"Well well. What do we have here? I could almost enjoy the sight if it wasn´t my bunny there as the other party"

A man had appeared in the doorway. Allen backed away from Lavi to have a better look at the man.  
The petite boy eyed the man from head to toe. He was handsome. A tall man, who´s skin was slightly chocolate brown. His hair was jet black and it landed to his shoulders in small carefree waves. Before Allen had the opportunity to say anything the man spoke again.

"Bunny is he your friend or something?" The question was obviously directed to Lavi who immediately walked behind Allen and placed his hands on both shoulders of the smaller man and leaned forward so that his face was beside Allen´s.

"Tyki this is my best friend Allen Walker. Allen this is Tyki Mikk. He´s my lover…" Lavi dropped the bomb and hoped for the best.  
Allen´s jaw dropped from Lavi's sudden confession and he wasn´t the only one, Tyki looked like he had just been hit in the face with a frying pan. The cigarette that he had had in his mouth had fallend to the floor.

The first one to break the silence was Allen.

"Lavi…"

"Huh? What is it Allen?" Lavi asked with a slight worry in his voice. Was Allen going to tell him he was disgusted with him, because he was gay?  
"Um…could I use the bathroom?" Allen finally managed to say.  
Lavi stared his friend with disbelief. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably. He was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as he pushed Allen with his one free hand towards the door to their apartment.

He pushed Allen inside and pointed him the direction where the toilet was located.  
Allen was surprised by his friend's sudden outburst of laughter but shrugged it off and proceeded to head towards the direction Lavi had pointed to him.  
Meanwhile Tyki had lifted Allen´s bags inside to the apartment and was now approaching his redheaded lover who was occupying himself with choosing bed sheets for Allen. Currently he was debating with himself whether they should be cute or casual.  
Without any warning Tyki grabbed Lavi from the hips and pulled the younger man against his chest.

"Was telling him like that really wise Bunny-boy" He said in a husky voice and gently nibbled the earlobe of his prey.

"I-I trust Allen Tyki a-and he t-trusts me so it´s okay" Lavi said finding it was hard to concentrate while the older man's hand was gently rubbing his chest while the other one was slowly making its way somewhere lower.

"If you say so but you´re going to be the one shouldering the responsibility if he does decide to say something" Tyki purred to Lavi´s ear as his hands retreated and finally Tyki moved away with a smirk of victory on his face. The taller man then headed to the kitchen to make supper.

Lavi was left in the living room with an obvious problem. On that moment Allen decided to come out of the bathroom. He walked to the living room where Lavi was now sulking on the couch.

"Lavi about what you said earlier…" Allen´s voice was weak and there was a slight blush on his face as he spoke the words. Lavi swallowed his tears and forced himself to speak.

" I understand if you think I´m disgusting but I promise I won´t do anything in front of you if that´s what you want but please Allen I don´t want to lose you now that …" Lavi broke down into sobs before he was able to finish his sentence. Allen sighed; he had been waiting for this. The petite man put his hand on the shoulder of the sobbing redhead who weakly lifted his head from the gesture. The two young men didn´t know that Tyki was standing on the kitchen door listening to their exchange of words.

"Lavi, I really want you to listen to me and stop acting like a five year old." Allen smiled a warm smile as he looked in the moist green eye of the other.

"I´m not disgusted by you. You´re my friend and I like you just the way you are and besides.."  
at his point Allen had noticed Tyki´s presence and he moved closer to Lavi to whisper the end of the sentence to his ear.

_"I am gay as well so how could it disgust me?"_

Lavi´s expression immediately brightened. A smile crept to his lips and he started crying again. Allen placed his hands around the redhead and they sat there for quite a while, talking with hushed voices.  
That is until Tyki started to get pissed off that his lover was hugging someone else than him. Of course Tyki knew as an adult that his thoughts were childish but he still couldn´t help but to feel jealous of anyone that touched his bunny. Allen and Lavi could feel the dark aura Tyki was emitting and the two boys agreed that maybe they should stop while it still was possible to get away with just pissed Tyki and proceed to eat the supper that would soon turn cold from the wait.

Spaghetti and tomato sauce was on the menu that night. Allen and Lavi were happy for getting everything to work out and Tyki. Well…he got on a better mood after Lavi rewarded him with a passionate kiss.

After supper they all went straight to bed. Allen decided to unpack his bags on the next day. Now he was far too tired to even consider going through his belongings. He got pajamas from Lavi. They were slightly too big for him but he´d manage the night.  
Tomorrow he would need to go to the Black Order academy to register himself as a student.

Allen´s eyelids fell close as he fell to a dreamless sleep.

What would tomorrow bring to him?

**AN/: This is a little older story that I recently started to rewrite. There´s no great changes in the first chapter but the rest of the story is in progress.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are always greatly appericiated.**


End file.
